Alcatraz Tower Dubbed Version Remix
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: Chap 1: “Joey, you are my best friend, so here I am—totally needing a social life—saving you.” says Yami and he poses for the camera. “Yug stop posing!” comments Joey. “Shut up, we’re ending the episode!” argues Yami. “Oh……right…” mutters Joey. [ON HOLD]


**Alcatraz Tower Dubbed Version Remix**

**A/N: **All right, you've gotta have seen all the Alcatraz Tower to understand this story OK. If I forget anything or make a mistake, don't blame me I've only watched this once…and I skip a lot of schtuff that's not relevant.

**Summary: **Chap. 1 – "Joey, you are my best friend, so here I am being totally needing a social life, saving you." says Yami (and he poses for the camera). "Yug stop posing!" comments Joey. "Shut up, we're ending the episode!" argues Yami. "Oh……right…" mutters Joey.

Chapter One

Kaiba and Mokuba talking

"Bwahahaha!" laughs Kaiba (he's remembering about 'Slifer' and is looking at Obelisk).

'_Oh great…here he goes again…I told him to stop drinking…_' thinks Mokuba.

"MUAHAHAHA! With this one card, I'll finally kick that little brat's ass!" announces Kaiba, laughing evilly some more.

"Seto, you always say that." says Mokuba. "And besides…no ones ever seen you win against Yugi."

"I've won against him before! In the Duelist Kingdom series to save your sorry butt!" snaps Kaiba.

"Yeah, but guess who was threatening suicide and setting a bad example for kids?" asked Mokuba.

"……."

"Exactly." says Mokuba.

'_Damn kid…_' thinks Kaiba.

In Mai's room

(Joey walks in)

"Hey Serenity, how's Mai?" he askes.

"Um…hello? Isn't it obvious? She's been unconscious for like, how many episodes?" retorts Serenity.

"Shhh, Seren! You're ruining my grieving moments!" whispers Joey.

(Serenity roles eyes) (Joey kneels beside Mai's bed)

(Flashback thingy happens) (It finishes and Joey puts his hand on Mai's)

"I know I say this all the time but I'll save you Mai. I promise…" mumbles Joey.

(There's a moment of silence)

"Okay, seriously Mai. It's over now. You can stop pretending." says Joey.

(Serenity sighs and smacks her own forehead)

"Idiot." grumbles Serenity.

In Ishizu's room

(Yami Marik walks in)

"Ishizu!" he says.

"Oh…it's you…" mutters Ishizu.

"Tell me where Odion is or I shall threaten you with my Millennium Rod because you no longer have your Millennium Necklace!" announces Yami Marik.

"Come near me and I'll roundhouse kick your fat ass. I know Taebo."

"…………….."

"That's right, be silent…" says Ishizu.

"Sue that, I'm threatening you now!" (points Millennium Rod at Ishizu)

"THAT'S IT!" shouts Ishizu (she lifts up her leg when—)

"Yami Marik please report to the Alcatraz Tower..." says a voice on the speakers.

"Err…I'm leaving…" says Yami Marik.

(BACKGROUND MUSIC: DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUH DUN DUH DUH!)

"Where the hell did that come from?" asks Marik.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ishizu askes back.

"Erm…anyways…I'm going to come back and ballet your ass so you can tell me where Odion is."

"……….ballet!" gasps Ishizu.

"…..shut up…." whispers Marik. (Rushes out)

In Bakura's room

(Yugi and Yami are looking at Bakura's bed)

"Hey….his bed is empty…" mumbles Yugi.

"Yugi, get with the times, that was so like last series!" snaps Yami.

"Oh yeah…" says Yugi (remembers what Marik said on Blimp). "This is so gay, why the hell are we in his room looking at his empty bed anyways? I swear, don't we have a social life?"

"No Yugi, we don't." answers Yami sadly.

"Damn…and we're supposed to be the main characters?" says Yugi.

(Tea, Tristan and Duke popped their heads in)

"Hey Yugi, why on the bizarre are you talking to yourself?" asks Tristan.

"……….I'm going to slap you very soon…." replies Yugi.

"So anywho, where's Bakura?" asks Tea.

"Oh yeah, his in the Shadow Realm but I can't tell you that so just ignore what I said and believe that he went out for a stroll, okay?" answers Yugi.

"OKAY!" say Tea, Tristan and Duke all smile.

"You guys are so hella gay…" mutters Yugi.

"Cooollll…..let's go to your duel Yugi, everyone's waiting!" says Duke.

"Like, we ssssooooooooo need a social life…" mutters Tea.

(BACKGROUND MUSIC: DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUH DUN DUH DUH!)

"Where the hell did that music come from?" asks Tristan.

"Who cares? Let's get to the duel!" says Duke.

Outside Alcatraz Tower

(Yugioh gang are looking at an animated tower)

"Check it out…it's pixels!" says Joey.

"Like, how dare you insult my tower." says Kaiba.

"Get with the program, it's pixels." says Tea.

"Like hheeeeeeeeelllll no you just said that!" gasps Kaiba.

"Seto…it's pixels, admit it bro." says Mokuba.

"Shut uuuppppp Mokie….stop telling everyone that…." Kaiba hisses out of the corner of his mouth.

(they all start walking to the tower)

"Aaaahhhhh….what a lovely day to walk amongst rubbish…" says Yami Marik as he walks amongst rubbish (O.o). (Is on top of hill of rubbish and spreads out his hands like his flying) "I'M FLYING!" he shouts.

(People sweat drop)

"You've watched _Titanic_?" asks Yami.

"Um…..erm…….only a bit…." lies Yami Marik.

(Yami folds arms and stares at Yami Marik)

"Okay, okay! I've seen all of it—hang on, how do you know about _Titanic_, pharaoh?" asks Yami Marik (his eyes narrow).

(Yami coughs into his hand, blushing)

(Joey rushes forwards)

"Hey artichoke-head!" shouts Joey. (Yami Marik looks at him) "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you! Stop trying to be Simba!"

"Grrrrr! I'm not Simba, I'm Rose!" yells Yami Marik.

"You are so hella gay…" says Kaiba.

"Yes I am, so what?" says Yami Marik, folding his arms and pulling a face.

In Alcatraz Tower

"Wow…what a huge place…" mumbles Tea.

"Okay, now each duelist has to pick one of these doors." explains Rowlend (spelling?).

"How am I going to pick a door? I know!" exclaims Joey. (Starts to sing potato song because he's a moron)

"Wheeler, you're a moron." says Kaiba.

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four—"

"Jo-ey! Stop being a dork and do 'eenie, meenie, minie, mo', like everyone else does!" shouts Tea.

"Gees Tea, that is so like, last century!" snaps Joey. (continues to sing) "Five potato, six potato, seven potatoes, more, I pick this door!" exclaims Joey. (is pointing at a door Yami Marik is right in front of…Yami Marik laughs and turns and walks right into the door)

(Everyone's taken their door except Joey)

"Hey! No fair! I wanted that door Marik!" complains Joey.

"Just take the last one, their all the same!" growls Kaiba.

"Whatever…" mumbles Joey.

At the top

'_All right, I have to get rid of Kaiba and make Joey duel him because no one has ever seen Kaiba win before against me…_' thinks Yami in for some reason Yugi's voice even though right now he's in control of Yugi's body and is the one that should be thinking instead of Yugi thinking for him.

"Hey ass wipe! I _have_ beaten you before, thank you very much!" shouts Kaiba (he shakes his fist at Yami).

"Pur-lease! You were threatening suicide!" shoots back Yami. "And how the hell did you hear what I was thinking?"

"Um, uh-duh! The audience has to hear what you're saying and we're on a cheap budget so we can't just tape what your thinking onto the film remember?" answers Kaiba.

(Joey has a flashback of his promise to save the world)

(BACKGROUND MUSIC: DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUH DUN DUH DUH!)

"Damn, that's one annoying sound." says Tea.

"It plays at the wrong time…" added Duke.

(Joey remembers Mai and shoots a glare at Yami Marik)

"Hey lover boy, stop day dreaming and let's duel!" orders Yami Marik.

"Shut up! I'm trying to take up the time on this episode!" snaps Joey. "And stop being so girly, _Rose_."

"Shuuuutttt uuuuupppppppp!" growls Yami Marik.

After they start the duel

'_Heheh…Wheeler has no monsters…so even though Yugi has a face down card and is Wheeler's best friend and would surely help him, I'll still be an idiot and attack Wheeler's life points directly!_' thinks Kaiba. "Vorse Raider! Attack Wheeler's life points!"

"Hold on Kaiba!" shouts Yami. "Reveal, face down card!"

'_Damn…I am ssssoooooo surprised even though I knew he had a trap card face down and was surely going to help Wheeler._' thinks Kaiba he looks very, very surprised

"Yug!" mutters Joey.

"Joey, you are my best friend and you promised to help me save the world, so here I am being hella gay—and totally needing a social life—saving you from losing a lot of life points." says Yami (and then he just _has_ to pose for the camera).

"Gees Yug, stop posing, you're so cheesy you know that?" comments Joey.

"Shhhhhuuuuttttt uuuuuppppppp, we're ending the episode like this!" argues Yami.

"Oh……right…" mutters Joey.

(BACKGROUND MUSIC: DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUH DUN DUH DUH!)

-

So whadaya think? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
